The present invention relates generally to an oil spout which provides lubrication to the outer seal and coupling of a scroll compressor.
Scroll compressors are utilized in many refrigerant compression applications. In a typical scroll compressor, a pump unit is incorporated within a hermetically sealed housing. A refrigerant is introduced into the housing in a suction chamber through a suction tube. Typically, an electric motor drives a shaft which powers the pump unit. This refrigerant passes over the electric motor, cooling the motor.
The refrigerant then passes into a pump unit and is compressed. The compressor pump unit comprises a pair of scroll members. A scroll compressor includes two opposed scroll members each having a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base. One of the two scroll members is driven to orbit relative to the other. The wraps interfit, and as the wraps orbit, compression chambers defined between the wraps are reduced in volume. The refrigerant is then passed to a discharge chamber.
One problem presented by scroll compressors is that the compressed refrigerant can strive the two scroll members away from each other. Thus, a compressed refrigerant is tapped to a xe2x80x9cback pressurexe2x80x9d chamber behind one of the two scroll members. An inner and an outer seal defines the xe2x80x9cback pressurexe2x80x9d chamber on the rear face of the scroll member. Further, an Oldham coupling is to be positioned outwardly of the seals, and includes moving members which can strain the orbiting scroll member to orbit rather than rotate.
During operation, lubrication is wiped off of the seal/scroll interface, resulting in excessive wear on the outer seal. Additionally, galling occurs on the coupling. Prior scroll compressors have not provided direct lubrication to the outer seal and coupling.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an oil spout which provides lubrication to the outer seal and coupling of a scroll compressor.
The present invention relates to an oil spout which provides lubrication to the outer seal and coupling of a scroll compressor
An oil spout is drilled in the crankcase of a scroll compressor between the outer seal and the coupling to provide lubrication. The oil spout redirects a portion of the oil exiting an oil return passage to the lower surface of the orbiting scroll between the outer seal and the coupling.
In the preferred embodiment, the oil spout is substantially perpendicular to the oil return passage. Additionally, in the preferred embodiment, the oil spout is smaller in diameter than the oil return passage.
The oil spout provides a continual flow of lubrication to the outer seal and the coupling, preventing excessive wear of the outer seal and improving overall seal reliability. Additionally, galling of the coupling is minimalized.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an oil spout which provides lubrication to the outer seal and coupling of a scroll compressor.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.